Yeah! Baka Kakashisensei!
by tenisu21
Summary: A story where Kakashi is a slave and the three are the kings...or something. R&R!


"Hooah….hm, mother shouldn't ask me to go this early. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei is going to come late again," Haruno Sakura groaned.

"Yo, Sakura! I wonder where are Naruto and Sasuke, practice will start a few minutes again," a silver hair man smiled at her.

"Whoa! T…this is impossible! Why are you here this early?" Sakura pointed at her sensei.

"What's wrong? Today I didn't meet an old woman asking for help and I didn't lose my way either," Kakashi opened his favorite porn novel and turned the page.

"SAKURA-CHAN! OHAYO! Kakashi-sensei must be late so I came a bit…A…AKH! Why are you here? You must be someone else using Henge no Jutsu! Shit!" Naruto ran to attack the 'stranger' only to get caught easily by his sensei. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's foot and lifted him upside-down. "Kakashi-sensei, put me down!" Naruto struggled and wriggled to free himself.

"Okay then," Kakashi smiled and put his student down.

"Stupid as usual," Sasuke groaned in a low tone.

"Sasuke. So now we're complete, let's begin our mission," Kakashi stepped away.

** After their mission…**

"Shit that old lady! It's not my fault if her child cried! He drew a beard on my face, that means that kid started first!" Naruto stomped his feet.

"Shut up, Naruto! Because of you, she got angry to me too!" Sakura hit Naruto's head hardly.

"Ouch. It hurts."

"Hey, you three want to eat ramen? I'll pay for it, complete with an egg and pork," Kakashi asked them with a bored-look on his face.

"Yeah!" Sakura and Naruto shouted together. Then with a short silence, they changed looks and began to think what's wrong today. Sakura thought that her sensei got hit on his head, while the hyper kid was sure that an UFO came to Kakashi's house last night and gave changed him with their supernatural powers.

** At Ichiraku Ramen…**

"Ittadakimasu!" Naruto took a pair of chopsticks and began to eat.

"Hmm ...it seems delicious, okay, let's eat!" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke ate silently while Kakashi only read his porn book. He didn't order anything at all for himself, so he just kept turning the pages. "Seconds!" Naruto shouted suddenly.

"You're already finished, Naruto? Okay then, one portion again!" he ordered one more, while Sakura dropped her chopsticks as she never even thought that her sensei would buy them even _one_ portion. And now he's buying Naruto _two_ portions? Maybe there's something wrong this day…

**On the way home…**

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan…don't you think he's strange today?" Naruto whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, he is _very_ strange. Maybe he's in love with somebody."

"In love? With who? Ah…wait! It must be Kurenai-sensei!"

"Don't say that so easily! It shouldn't be Kurenai-sensei, maybe someone else!"

"Then it's Iruka-sensei!" Naruto grinned.

"He's not a homosexual! Stop thinking about strange things like that!" Sakura hit Naruto.

"But I don't know who! Ng? Ne, Sakura-chan. Just forget that. Don't you have something in our mind?" Naruto asked with an evil grin.

"What?"

"While he is like an angel, why don't we play with him a bit? Okay, look at this!"

"Kakashi-sensei! Please walk upside-down up to that corner!" Naruto pointed the corner with a grin.

"Ah? Okay," Kakashi scratched his head and began to do what Naruto has just said.

"Okay! You're so great this day, sensei! Now squat! Good! Your left hand! Wow…great! Okay, now sit! Then roll! And turn at that spot!" Naruto laughed uncontrollably. "Sugoi…sensei, now I understand why you're Paku's owner!"

Meanwhile that, Sasuke tried to control his laughter and Sakura shouted at Naruto for his nasty behaviors. (Sakura's inner: Nice, nice, Naruto! Ask him to do more! Syannaro!) "Okay, sensei, now please run with a dog position!" Naruto ordered his sensei while Kakashi obeyed him. "Hwuahahahahaha!" Naruto rolled on the ground while Sasuke squatted and hold his stomach. Tears were coming out his eyes.

"Nice, Kakashi-sensei! Now scratch your head and your armpit then speak like a monkey! Gwahahahahaha!"

"Yosh! Now, lick your hands! I really regret why didn't I bring a camera."

"Hahahahaha!" Sasuke laughed and rolled on the ground to see his stupid sensei. Though he decided to keep cool, he couldn't stand it anymore. Sakura forgot about her 'angel side' too. She was now supporting her friend with an evil laugh.

x0x

"Yo, Kakashi! How was it going?" Asuma grinned with a cigarette between his teeth.

"Aa, they seemed to enjoy it. Those kids even asked me to do strange things, especially Naruto. You know how he is, don't you?" Kakashi scratched his head with his usual expression.

"That's because usually you're bad to them! By the way, Lee has promised to choose me next week! Neji and Tenten too! I'm going to win this 'favorite teacher contest'. Look at my nice guy pose!" Gai turned at his place with one foot and put up his thumb while showing off his very white teeth.

"I'm sure Hinata, Kiba, and Shino will choose me. I'm their sensei after all," Kurenai spoke calmly.

"And I only need some food to make them choose me. It's effective especially for Chouji," Asuma spoke surely.

"Doesn't that mean that it'll be a tie? Then it's no fun at all," Kakashi muttered.

"That's why we're trying to get their attention, right? Young kids are usually easy to be influenced if we do what do they want, but maybe not for those like Neji and Sasuke," Asuma blabbered.

"Hehehe…so that's why," a shadow peeped the four from behind the bushes. "Then that means enough fun this week."

"It seems interesting!" a taller girl whispered from the same place. Another kid at the same place smirked. They were stalking their sensei along the way to find out what happened to him.

"Ah! I know! I saw a cosplay advertisement yesterday! It'll take place near my house. You know what I mean?" the girl smiled evilly.

"Okay! Then I'll help you with the costume! I have a pink teddy at home! I just can't stand to think about sensei bringing it around with a sweet dress with laces yesterday," the hyper boy shouted.

"Sssss….ttttt! What are you thinking about, baka?" Sakura shouted angrily and put her hands over Naruto's mouth.

"Mmm…mut…hu..a…aut…ing…oude…" Naruto complained. ( translation: but you are shouting louder )

"What are you three doing there?" Kakashi asked, suddenly appearing behind of them.

"A…ahaha…we only wanted to say thank you for the ramen, but we thought that you were having a serious conversation, so…" as usual, the smart girl thought about a good reason in a short time.

"Nice, Sakura!" Sasuke smiled in his heart.

"So…we're going, sensei. Good night!" Naruto rushed from that place with his friends following behind him. A few minutes later, they stopped at a certain spot. "Nice, now we're the king and he's the slave! He'll have to obey me if he wants to be chose!" Naruto laughed.

**Syahahaha! (What's this?) Okay, just read and review! **


End file.
